1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pharmaceutical composition, and more particularly, to a pharmaceutical composition for improving wound healing or prophylactically preventing or inhibiting scar formation on wound region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wounds, such as burns, frostbite, stab, incisor wounds and other trauma, or pain associated with infection after surgery, inevitably occur in the daily lift. The more delay of wound healing, the more difficult will scars disappear after wounds healing. It is an important issue to shorten the wound healing time and preventing scarring.
Wound healing process can simply be divided into three stages, namely inflammation phase, proliferative phase and tissue remodel phase. The scar is an inevitable result during the repairing process in wound region to healing. After the normal wound healing, blood vessels in original site of the wound region will gradually become atrophied, and collagen in such site will re-construct and development, thereby forming scars. In the 3-6 months after injury, scarring tissue exhibits the strongest activity and is most difficult to eliminate. As a result, it is believed that preventing scar formation is more important than eliminating it. Providing a good healing condition at the first beginning would improve wound healing, as well as preventing or decreasing the possibility of scarring.
It is known that wound healing and scaring may be affected by many factors, including gene, degrees of injury, type of injured organ and location, techniques of surgical suture, degrees of infection, the personal physical fitness and body case, the care of the wound after surgery, nutritional supplements or immunity condition. Evidence shows that when the wound is infectious or other foreign matter is not completely removed from the injured site, scarring or tissue necrosis would occur and wound healing will be delayed. In some situation, hypertrophic scars will be formed, which is known as keloid.
Conventionally, artificial leather or silicon-containing medical material is used in wound healing to prevent or reduce scarring. However, it is disadvantageous when using such artificial leather since it has restrictions such as: not suitable for tissue or wounds that are over fluid oozing, the wounds that expose bones and muscles, wounds surrounded with fragile tissue, the deep wounds or the wounds that may leak in a lower edge. Otherwise, the artificial leather makes the wound region difficult to observe, and it also costs a lot in general daily care. Moreover, comparing to the artificial leather, silicon-containing film costs much higher and also has the shortcomings of poor permeability, and only physical therapy effect can be provided.